Doomsday
Doomsday (d. 2015) was an incredibly powerful, ferocious, bloodthirsty, and fearsome monstrous creature of Kryptonian origin that was bred on Earth by Lex Luthor using the Genesis Chamber in the Fortress of Solitude for the purpose of destroying the Last Son of Krypton. In order to take down the seemingly unstoppable monster, Superman would team up with both Wonder Woman and Batman in a fight to the death as Doomsday's adaptability made it almost impossible for him to be defeated. In the end, Superman stabbed Doomsday in the chest with a Kryptonite Spear created by Batman, while Doomsday stabbed Superman in the chest with his spike, with both of them seemingly killed. Biography Early Origins Doomsday was the result of early cross breeding artificial birthing on ancient Krypton thousands of years ago, coined 'Bertron's Curse' for the outcome. After the defeat of Doomsday creatures, cross breeding on Krypton was banned indefinitely by the Kryptonian Law Council. It is possible that Doomsdays were Kryptonian's version of a Kryptonian Super-Soldiers. Birth on Earth Alexander Luthor, Jr. acquired the corpse of the deceased Kryptonian General Zod and access to the crashed Scout Ship that was left over as a result of the Battle of Metropolis. Luthor had the Scout Ship teach him about the Genesis Chamber using General Zod's Command Key as authority. As a result, Luthor brought Zod's body to the Genesis chamber and placed it in the waters, before cutting his hand and dropping it on Zod's face before telling the Ship to begin birthing. The Ship warned against it as it is forbidden by the Council of Krypton, but Lex made the ship proceed. Over the course of a number of hours, Zod's body began mutating into the forbidden creature from ancient Krypton within the waters of the Genesis Chamber, as Luthor watched on. Superman arrived shortly after, having not killed Batman as Luthor had planned. Doomsday's birth was complete and he arose out of the Chamber's waters to attack Luthor but was saved by Superman, who punched him out of the ship landing at the feet of the Superman Statue. Doomsday began to attack Superman, overpowering him and punching him through his own statue before knocked upwards toward a skyscraper. Doomsday began rouring over the skyline of Metropolis as Boeing AH-64 Apache's arrived to fire missile at Doomsday. The missiles were a direct hit, but Doomsday's body adapted to the attack releasing a huge electrical energy. Superman then grabbed Doomsday and began flying him out of Metropolis and towards the upper atmosphere where he planned to throw him off the Earth. As the two dueled, the United States Armed Forces launched a nuclear missile at the two, sending Doomsday flying back to Earth landing on Stryker's Island as Superman was left in Earth's orbit. The attack made Doomsday significantly stronger as he was attacked by Batman in the Batwing but the attack had little effect on Doomsday, who shot Batman down with his Heat Vision. He cornered the downed Batwing and prepared to deliver a killing shot, but his Heat Vision was blocked by Diana and her magical shield. Superman returned, after being rejuvenated by the Yellow Sun and the trinity combated the fearsome creature in tandem. Doomsday was too powerful, knocking back Diana's attacks and overpowering Superman's Heat Vision. Batman tried to provide a distraction, using his Grapnel Gun to avoid Doomsday's attacks. Superman left the fight as his Super Hearing picked up Lois Lane's cries for help as Diana managed to chop off Doomsday's right hand which grew spikes in its place. Diana used her magical Lasso of Truth to hold Doomsday down as Superman returned with the Kryptonite Spear, impaling Doomsday in his chest. As his body began adapting, the electrical blast outwards loosened Diana's Lasso freeing Doomsday's arms as he stabbed Superman in the chest. Superman used the spike to get closer and fatally stab Doomsday who collapsed dead holding an equally dead Superman. Appearance Doomsday is a gray, hulking humanoid with bony projections covering his body, at least fifteen feet tall. After his right hand got shopped off, he grew a spike in its place instead. It is possible that he may regrow his hand in the near future, should he be alive that is. Personality Doomsday is ferocious, bloodthirsty and extremely dangerous. Doomsday lacks rational thinking and cannot tell the difference between friend or foe. This combined with his super-enhanced abilities, feral mind and ferocious bloodlust makes him the "ultimate doomsday device". However, like any feral animal, Doomsday can be trapped with the right bait. This was seen when Batman acted as "bait" via distracting him and then Wonder Woman "trapped" him with her Lasso of Truth. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength:' Doomsday has tremendous, incalculable superhuman strength, somewhat superior even to that of Superman, forcing the latter to team up with Wonder Woman and Batman in order to stand a chance against the mighty monster. Doomsday is strong enough to actually harm Superman, breaking through his invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite. *[[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]: '''Doomsday is seen moving and reacting at an incredibly quick rate, much faster than the likes of Batman or Wonder Woman. *Super Stamina: Doomsday has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina. *Nigh-Invulnerability: Doomsday is virtually invulnerable, at least on par with Superman in that regard, though possibly even more so. He was able to survive a nuclear blast, which seemed to only make him stronger and could take tremendous blows from both Superman and Wonder Woman. He is not completely invincible as tons of explosive blasts were able to damage him, only for him to heal rapidly from such injuries. He is not invulnerable from attacks caused by Wonder Woman's Sword. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Doomsday's regenerative healing factor is quite remarkable, as it makes him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Whenever he is healing, his injured are takes the form of a orange heated glow. Even though Superman & Batman were unable to damage him, whenever Wonder Woman damages him, he has able to heal the injuries within a few seconds. When his hand was chopped off, he was able to grow a spike in its place. It is possible that he can regrow limbs, but it seems that it would take some time. *Heat Blasts: Doomsday can generates tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single blast instantly obliterating several city blocks. The blasts are far larger than normal heat vision, allowing them to encompass a target the size of a building floor and destroy it completely in one blast. Only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman can survive a blast from Doomsday. *'''Energy Absorption: Like any Kryptonian, Doomsday's cells are capable of absorbing energy to enhance his physical powers & sustain himself. Wonder Woman even stated "The creature seems to be feeding on energy". Once he has absorbed enough energy, he is capable of mutating into include various adaptions into his physiology. **'Energized Evolution:' Once he has absorbed energy from missiles launched by various Apache copters, he was able to grow extra muscle mass, enhance his physical abilities & even grow out boney propulsions. However, he is not able to absorb Wonder Woman's magical energy. ***'Flight:' Once he had "evolved" for the first time, he was capable of flying. This was seen when he was levitating, while trying to fire down the Batwing. **'Electro-Kinesis:' He has been seen releasing electric blasts from his body when extremely angered. He even used this electrical blast to loosen Diana's Lasso's grip over him, thus enabling him to "kill" Superman. Weaknesses Doomsday is possibly one of the strongest beings in the known universe, able to match Superman on strength or even surpass him. He does have some weaknesses however. *'Magic Vulnerability:' Doomsday seems to still have the Kryptonian vulnerability to magic, as he was vulnerable to Wonder Woman's Sword, which was able to chop off one of his hands, in which a bone protrusion grew in its place. Doomsday was not capable of breaking out of Diana's Lasso of Truth's grip. *'Kryptonite:' Doomsday, like Superman, was also vulnerable to Kryptonite and was seemingly killed when Superman thrust the Kryptonite spear that Batman created through Doomsday's chest. While Doomsday was trying to break free of Diana's grip with his electric powers, Batman was able to temporarily disrupt his powers via his Kryptonite Grenade Launcher. When Superman stabbed him with the Kryptonite Spear, Doomsday was screeching & roaring in agonizing pain. *'Feral Mind:' Doomsday's mental faculties lack rational thinking capabilities and he relies solely on his bloodlust and extraordinary physical powers. However, like any feral animal, doomsday can be trapped with the right bait. This was seen when Batman acted as "bait" via distracting him & then Wonder Woman "trapped" him with her Lasso of Truth. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) Trivia *Doomsday was featured on the Blu-Ray DVD Release of Man of Steel, in a featured segment mention in decrypted Kryptonian writing. "Beware Betron's curse, for he is named Doomsday" *In the comic book adaptations, Doomsday doesn't possess heat vision. The most likely reason why he possesses such an ability would be due to the fact he was made from the remains of General Zod. *This is Doomsday's first live action cinematic appearance, however his first live action appearance was in the TV Series Smallville. External Links * * Category:Superman Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Deceased characters